


Woran zu glauben ist.

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Banküberfall aus der Sicht des Bankers mit dem Gewehr - wenn ihr euch auch so oft gefragt hat, was ihn bewog, den Joker auch noch anzusprechen, statt einfach ruhig liegen zu bleiben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woran zu glauben ist.

Oh Gott.  
Das Adrenalin, das in dieser Schrecksekunde in mir ausgestoßen wird, lässt mich das vor mir liegende Dokument kurzzeitig nur verschwommen erkennen.  
Schüsse, unzweifelhaft.  
Ich atme tief ein und meine Sicht wird wieder klar.  
„Ok, Leute, Hände hoch, Köpfe runter!“, ertönt eine barsche Stimme von draußen.

Ich bemerke, dass ich nicht ganz so ängstlich bin, wie ich sein sollte, doch das wundert mich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich.  
Wenn man in der größten Bank in Gotham City arbeitet, wundert man sich nicht mehr über Überfälle, es ist auch nicht der erste, den ich miterlebe.  
Dennoch ist es beruhigend zu wissen, dass dies nicht nur die größte, sondern auch die am besten gesicherte Bank hier ist. Der stille Alarm wurde wahrscheinlich schon ausgelöst und die Bankräuber sollten sich besser auf die unangenehmen Folgen ihrer Tat einstellen.

Von außen dringen erschrockene Rufe, dann wieder eine harte Männerstimme an mein Ohr:  
„Ich will nur 'n bisschen Geld abheben!“. Ein alberner Spruch.  
Das Lächeln, das sich jetzt auf mein Gesicht schleicht, muss ein ziemlich bitteres sein. Wie ich derlei Respektlosigkeiten hasse! Denn es gibt eines, was ich, wenn auch widerwillig, teilweisen an den Banküberfällen, die ich miterleben musste, bewundere: Die Ernsthaftigkeit der Räuber, die meist eben doch noch mit etwas Respekt an ihre „Arbeit“ gingen. Respekt vor der Größe ihres Vorhabens, aber auch vor den Menschen, die zufällig mit in diese Situation geraten. Da war kein Platz für dämliche Sprüche – die Männer dort draußen haben diesen Respekt nicht.

Ich lausche weiter, hoffend, dass keiner auf die Idee kommen würde, den Vorhang zur Seite zu schieben, der mich von den Blicken der Gangster abschirmt.  
Immer noch sind die einzigen Geräusche, die ich höre, das Gebrüll der Räuber und die ängstlichen Laute der Kunden.  
Ist der stille Alarm etwa doch nicht losgegangen?

Kurz hadere ich mit mir, ob es denn wirklich nötig ist, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, doch bevor ich es realisiere, habe ich schon instinktiv meine Lesebrille ausgezogen und beiseite gelegt. Es ist nicht mehr der richtige Zeitpunkt für Büroarbeit.  
Während sich meine Augen umstellen, sodass ich nun weiter weg befindliche Gegenstände schärfer wahrnehme, taste ich schon nach dem Gewehr unter meinem Schreibtisch.  
Die nächsten Sätze, die zu mir hineindringen sind ein spöttisches „Wie ihr seht, wollen wir, dass ihr nichts mit euren Händen macht!“ und der Befehl „Auf den Boden, keiner bewegt sich!“

So, das reicht.  
Zwar erkenne ich durch Glasscheibe und Vorhang nicht einmal Schemen, doch das brauche ich auch nicht. Die Stimme klingt, als stünde der Mann in einer senkrechten Linie vor mir und dass ich zielen kann, das weiß ich.

Es knallt, die Scheibe klirrt, jemand schreit. Und all dies fast zeitgleich.  
Mit erhobenem Gewehr stürme ich hinaus.  
Ha! Einen habe ich getroffen. Zwei andere suchen Deckung, das kann ich nicht zulassen! Nahezu blindlings feuere ich drauflos, die Bankkunden, die verängstigt am Tresen kauern und die ich auch beinahe erwische, sind in einen kleinen Winkel meines Gehirns weggeschoben. Die Wut übernimmt jetzt das Denken. Wie hinter einem blutroten Schleier erscheint mir alles.

„He! Hast du eigentlich 'ne Ahnung, wen du hier ausrauben willst? Du und deine Freunde, ihr seid tot!“  
Ihr seid tot. Tot. Tot. Das ist alles, was ich denken kann, doch die beiden Verbrecher haben sich hinter einem Tisch verkrochen. Elende Feiglinge. Stehe ich denn nicht auch völlig ohne Deckung hier?

Sie scheinen sich zu besprechen, doch ich höre nur ein leises Murmeln. Plötzlich taucht einer der beiden auf, seine grinsende Clownsfratze mir zugewendet. Ich feuere auf ihn und er taucht wieder ab. Verdammt, Ladung ist alle!  
Doch auch meine Gegner haben das verräterische Klacken gehört, denn nun springen beide auf und schießen auf mich.

Eine Sekunde lang kann ich mich noch aufrecht halten, doch noch bevor der Schmerz mein Gehirn erreicht, versagen meine Beine ihren Dienst und auch mein Arm kann das Gewehr nicht mehr halten.  
Als ich auf dem Boden aufkomme, kommt auch der Schmerz in einer heißen Woge über mich. Gott, ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wo ich denn nun eigentlich getroffen worden bin, mein ganzer Körper brennt wie die Hölle und die Teile, die nicht wehtun, sind taub.  
Mir wird schwarz vor Augen und in meinen Ohren ertönt ein unheilvolles Piepsen. Nein! Ich darf nicht ohnmächtig werden.

Endlich habe ich mich so weit im Griff, dass ich meine Augen wieder öffnen kann und auch meine Ohren sind wieder bereit, mir Reize von Außen zu übermitteln.  
Die beiden Clowns sind nun damit beschäftigt, Taschen voll Geld aus dem Tresorraum zu schleppen. Gerade sagt der eine: „Ist 'n Haufen Kohle. Wenn dieser Joker so schlau wäre, hätte er uns 'n großes Auto besorgt.“  
Ah. Der Joker. Soweit mein pochendes Gehirn es zulässt, versuche ich mich auf das zu konzentrieren, das ich über ihn gehört habe. Ein meisterhafter Verbrecher soll er sein, dabei beispiellos sadistisch und irgendwie wahnsinnig. Der steckt hinter dem Ganzen?

Naja, das würde zumindest zu den Clownsmasken passen. Lächerliche Dinge, kein Mann mit auch nur einem Funken Ehre im Leib würde die freiwillig anziehen.  
Ich versuche angestrengt, die beiden Männer zu fokussieren, doch mein Kopf schmerzt unglaublich und meine Sicht ist verschwommen, so als wäre ich unter Wasser.  
„Er hat dir bestimmt gesagt, du sollst mich umlegen, sobald wir das Geld haben“, meint der eine gerade mit angespannter Stimme.  
„Nein, nein, nein. Ich leg den Busfahrer um.“  
Der Andere antwortet in einem beunruhigenden Singsang, der mich sicher einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen würde, wäre mein Körper zu derlei subtilen Empfindungen noch fähig.  
Und überhaupt – wo zur Hölle ist denn hier ein Busfahrer?  
Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich das fragt, doch direkt nachdem der andere Clown die Frage laut ausgesprochen hat, bricht ein Schulbus durch die Wand des Gebäudes und fährt den Fragenden um.

Der Lärm wird zu viel für die hämmernden Schmerzen in meinem Kopf, ich muss kurz die Augen schließen und beiße die Lippen fest zusammen um nicht laut aufzuschreien.  
Als ich sie wieder öffnen kann, haben der übrige Clown und der ebenfalls maskierte Busfahrer schon das Geld eingeladen.  
„Was ist mit den anderen Jungs?“, fragt der Fahrer.  
Darauf – ich traue meinen Augen kaum – hebt der andere fast nebenbei die Hand mit der Pistole und erschießt ihn.

Ha, wie mich das schon wieder ankotzt: Nicht das geringste bisschen Respekt vor seinen Teamkameraden hat dieser widerwärtige Clown, obwohl er doch ohne diese nie hätte solch einen Überfall durchführen können.  
Außerdem – kann er denn nicht selbstverständlich damit rechnen, ebenso erschossen zu werden, so wie er wohl den Auftrag erhielt, seine Kollegen zu erschießen?  
Wie ehrlos muss man sein, einen Job anzunehmen, an den solche Bedingungen geknüpft sind?

Voller Hass schießen mir Fragen an ihn durch den Kopf.  
Wieso denkst du nicht, Mann?  
Glaubst du, dass mit Dummheit und Glück alles doch noch irgendwie gutgehen wird?  
Glaubst du, dass du so durchs Leben kommen kannst – hinterhältig und hinter einer Maske versteckt?

„Daran glaubst du also?“, flüstere ich probehalber leise vor mich hin.  
Ich merke schon, dass Sprechen keine leichte Aufgabe sein wird. Wenn ich atme, spüre ich Blut in der Lunge, außerdem läuft es mir die Speiseröhre hinauf und sein metallischer Geschmack erreicht schon meinen Mund.  
Nein, ich werde nicht überleben.  
Sie haben den Alarm ausgeschaltet, keiner wird kommen, um mich zu retten.  
Wenn ich doch wenigstens das Gewehr erreichen würde, doch meine Arme sind gelähmt, unbrauchbar.  
Na gut, dann werde ich eben an meinem eigenen Blut ersticken. Doch davor muss ich wenigstens versuchen, diesem Mann dort zu sagen, was ich denke.

Langsam richte ich mich so weit auf, wie es geht, und bemühe mich, nicht zu wimmern. Mit Mühe bringe ich Wörter hervor: „Du hältst dich wohl für clever, hä?“  
Der Clown dreht sich zu mir hin und kommt näher. Meine Schmerzen sind inzwischen nahezu unerträglich.  
„Dieser Kerl, der euch angeheuert hat, wird dich genauso kaltmachen. Früher hatten Verbrecher in dieser Stadt noch Werte: Ehre, Respekt. Sie dich an, woran glaubst du noch, he? Woran glaubst du?“  
Während ich rufe röchelt das Blut in meinem Hals, doch ich tue mein Bestes, mir die Qualen nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Dass ich sterben werde ist klar – keine Ahnung, was die Kugeln in mir alles zerstört haben! – doch mit meinen letzten Worten darf ich wohl zufrieden sein.

Da kommt der Mann auch schon zu mir und kniet sich nieder.  
„Ich glaube, alles, was einen nicht tötet“ - hierbei zieht er die Maske ab, es ist der Joker! - „macht einen komischer.“  
Gott. Dieser spöttische Blick aus den kalten Augen, ich möchte schreien, doch ich kann nicht, denn während er die Worte sagte, hatte er mir etwas in den Mund gesteckt, eine Granate!  
Scheiße. Scheiße. In mir ist nur noch Panik, ich bekämpfe den Brechreiz und jetzt bloß nicht hyperventilieren! Verflucht, wenn ich nur meine Arme bewegen könnte, mein Mund ist so weit aufgerissen, ich kann das Teil nicht einmal ausspucken.  
Ich bekomme kaum noch mit, wie der Joker in den Bus steigt und davon fährt, das letzte, was ich sehe, ist Rauch, der aus dem Ding in meinem Mund aufsteigt, dann entschließt sich mein Körper, endgültig seinen Geist aufzugeben.


End file.
